Door checks are used in the automotive industry for checking the swinging motion of vehicle doors. Typically, door checks provide one or more pre-defined open door positions, including at least one partially opened position and a fully opened position.
Generally speaking, the manufacturing costs of existing door checks are undesirably high. This is, at least in part, due to their relatively complicated designs.
Further, existing door checks are prone to excessive operational noise. Excessive operational noise is often exacerbated by the door check accumulating dust and dirt.